Calcium phosphate cements that are prepared by combining a dry component(s) and a liquid to form a flowable paste-like material that is subsequently capable of setting into a solid calcium phosphate product hold great promise for use as structural materials in the orthopedic and dental fields. For example, it is desirable to be able to inject a flowable material into a cancellous bone void and have the material set into a solid calcium phosphate mineral product that is capable of withstanding physiological loads. Materials that set into solid calcium phosphate mineral products are of particular interest as such products can closely resemble the mineral phase of natural bone and are susceptible to remodeling, making such products extremely attractive for use in orthopedics and related fields.
While a large number of different calcium phosphate cement formulations have been developed, there is a continued need for the development of yet more advanced formulations. Of particular interest is the development of formulations that rapidly set into strong materials. The present invention provides such formulations.
Relevant Literature
U.S. patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,375,935; 6,139,578; 6,027,742; 6,005,162; 5,997,624; 5,976,234; 5,968,253; 5,962,028; 5,954,867; 5,900,254; 5,697,981; 5,695,729; 5,679,294; 5,580,623; 5,545,254; 5,525,148; 5,281,265; 5,092,888; 5,013,323, 4,990,163; 4,497,075; 4,429,691; 4,161,511 and 4,160,012.